deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/The Team vs Freddy Krueger
The Team......Dom Cobb's squad he created to help him return to his children. VS Freddy Krueger......The merciless child killer of Springwood. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!!!??!?!!??!?! The Team: This group of individuals was formed in order to perform inception on the man Robert Fischer. Dominick Cobb, and Arthur were hired by a Japanese businessman named Saito to convince Fischer to break up the company that he would soon inherit from his dying father. Cobb: Cobb is a man of many things. A thief. A basterd. A dreamer. But he is not a murderer. However, the authorities seem to think that he is, and take action against him. The reason they think that Cobb is a murdere is because his wife, Mal committed suicide because she thought that reality was a dream and she'd just wake up. However, she made it look like a murder which caused Cobb to leave the country and leave their children in the hands their grandmother. After an unknown amount of time, and a botched job Cobb and his right hand man and friend Arthur are approached by a man named Saito to perform inception on a rival businessman. Cobb.png|Cobb Px4 Storm.jpg|Beretta Px4 storm Blaser R93 LRS2.jpg|Blaser R93 Arthur: Arthur is Cobb's right hand man, and possibly one of the few people who believe that he didn't kill his wife. Arthur is often times Cobb's conscience and will point out to Cobb when something seems to be a bad idea. He makes sure that everything goes smoothly and is prepared to take every necessary action to make sure the plan goes as planned. Arthur.png|Arthur FN SCAR-H STD.jpg|Scar-H Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 Ariadne: Ariadne was reccomended to Cobb by his former father in law, who was her teacher in Paris. Cobb needed an architect to design the dream levels, and since he was unable to do it because of Mal's possible interference. Ariadne is taken into the dream world by Cobb several times in order to familiarize her with the features of the dream world before they entered for the job. Ariadne.jpg|Ariadne Px4 Storm.jpg|Beretta Px4 storm Eames: Eames is the man that Cobb met in Mombassa to talk about the Fischer inception job. Eames is a master forger, and a master at disguising himself, which he utilized to great advantage in the job where he desguised himself as Fischer's god father, and a lovely young devotchka who stole Fiscer's wallet and led him to a hotel room. Eames.png|Eames Sig sg552 commando.jpg|Sig sg 552 Milkor MGL.jpg|Milkor MGL Heckler and koch USP compact.jpg|H&K USP compact Yusuf: Cobb found Yusuf in Mombassa as well, as Eames said that Cobb would need a chemist for this kind of job. At first Yusuf thought this would be a standard job. However, when he realized they wanted to perform inception and needed to go deeper than the usual 2 levels he directed them to a stronger substance to use. It would allow them to embark onto a 3 level dream and make it out alive. Yusuf.jpg|Yusuf Double-Barreled Shotgun.jpg|Sawed off double barrell shotgun P239-detail-L.jpg|Sig Sauer P239 Saito: Saito was the man who allowed for this team to be brought together. He promised that if Cobb were to get his business rival Robert Fischer to collapse the family business, that Cobb would no longer be a fugitive and be able to return to his children. Cobb takes him up on his offer and assembles this team. Saito decides to tag along to make absolutely sure that the job gets done. However Saito is shot during the first level and dies on the third level. Cobb rescues him in limbo and they then return to reality. Saito makes a phone call from the plane, and Cobb is cleared of all accusations. Saito.png|Saito 2MP5A2.jpg|H&K MP5A2 Vektor CP1 9x19mm.jpg|Vektor CP1 Grenade m26a1 375b.jpg|M26 hand grenade Freddy Krueger: Freddy was once a man. However he was not a very nice man. When he was alive, Krueger kidnapped children. He molested them, and also killed them. The parents of the children found out about hios crimes, and turned him into the police. However as the search warrant was not signed, Krueger was let free. The parents, understandably pissed decided to take matters into their own hands. They tracked him down to a warehouse where they trapped him inside and then burned down the place, killing him inside. Freddy later swore vengeance on the children of elmn street. Powers/weaknesses to each team: The Team: Powers: dream manipulation (all) transformation (Eames only) Resilience to fear. Weaknesses: Depending on the dosage, if they die in the dream they go to limbo instead of waking up. Freddy: dream manipulation transformation knowledge of the fears of his victims Weaknesses: He can be pulled from the dreams into reality if the victim can get a hold of him. In reality Krueger is just a man. X-Factors: Team/Krueger Brutality: 79/100 Krueger gets the advantage here because of his merciless nature. Even before he became a dream demon he molested, and murdered children. After he became who he is today, Krueger became better, more efficent at killing. Cobb and his team only killed when necessary, though that was several times. Intelligence: 88/82 While Krueger isn't stupid he also isn't the smartest guy around. However his knowledge of the dream world improved his score. Cobb and his team have a vast amount of real world knowledge, and dream knowledge that they can apply to this mission. Creativity: 97/100 Cobb's team, while vastly creative, is nothing compared to the mind of Krueger. The ways he can kill you in your own dream where you think you're safe are unrivaled by any other serial killer, real or fiction. On Cobb's team there are only three really creative indivdiuals. Cobb himself, Arthur, and Ariadne. But even the creativity of these three have nothing on Freddy's creative mind. Determination: 93/84 Cobb and his team have the advantage here because they are fully committed to the job. Nothing else matters, and nothing will stand in the way of them. Krueger just wants to kil kill kill. Granted he is a persistent fellow, but not quite to the level of Cobb's team. *Cobb's son is having nightmares of a scary burnt man (Krueger) and tells his father about it. Cobb decides to assemble his team to help his son, as he knows what is plaguing the dreams. *Voting ends May 26, 2013. Battle: "Good night James, i'll see you in the morning." Cobb said to his young son as he turned off the light and closed the door. Cobb walked to his bedroom that he once shared with his late wife, Mal. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what had just happened. He was home, Mr. Saito had made good on his word to assist in that. But still, the pain of Mal's suicide still lingered in the room. Cobb looked at Mal's place on the bed, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cobb didnt think he was ready to sleep in his own bed again. So he packed up his pillow, grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, and headed for the couch. Cobb drifted off to sleep, a tad uncomfortable as he was sleeping on a couch, but able to sleep nonetheless. In James' room, he was dreaming. At first it was nice dream. His father had returned, and was playing with him and his sister. But then it all changed. "Hello James, " his father said to him, "want a lolly pop?" "Sure, " James said, he reached for it when the scene changed. His father now had knives coming from his fingers, and his face melted into the visage of Freddy Krueger. Krueger split the image of Cobb in half with his clawed glove, and spoke to James. "Hey kid, you ever hear of the boogie man?" Krueger asked. "Y-yyyy-yes." James sputtered. "Well he's my bitch!!!" Freddy then laughed his horrible laugh. Lucky for James he was able to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He ran screaming to his father's bedroom and saw it empty. So he ran downstairs, tripped going down, but that didn't stop him. He found his father on the couch, now awake because of his son's screaming. "What's the matter James?" Cobb asked, "Did you have a bad dream?" "Yes daddy," James wimpered. "What was it about?" "There was a man, in a striped sweater. And a burned face. He had knives coming out of his fingers." "Krueger" Cobb whispered to himself as he went pale, realizing who the man was. Then he realized what he needed to do. "Philippa, Philippa wake up." Cobb said. "Why daddy?" She asked. "We're taking a trip to Grandma's okay? We need to get you and James out of this house." "Why?" she asked. "Don't ask questions Philippa," Cobb said frantically, "just do as I say, understand?" "Okay daddy," Philippa said. The next day..... Cobb picked up his phone and looked at the address book he purchased at the airport in Australia. It listed the names of his previous team: Arthur, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, and Mr. Saito. The last job had gone well so it would make sense to use that team again. First he called Arthur. "Arthur, it's me Cobb." Cobb said into the phone. "What's the matter Cobb?" Arthur asked, "You sound worried." "Who is it Arthur?" A voice said from Arthur's end. "It's Cobb, Ariadne." Arthur said to her. "I see you took a liking to Ariadne." Cobb said to his friend as a way to regain Arthur's attention. "A bit, yeah. We uh, we just woke up actually." Arthur said. "Interesting," Cobb said, "But not important right now, we need to get our team back together. Krueger is back." "Krueger...... But isn't he dead?" Arthur asked. "Of course, but he's back. And he's invading James' dreams. He was lucky to get away with his life." "Point taken, we'll be on our way." Arthur replied. "Ariadne, get dressed Cobb needs us." "Oh, and Arthur," Cobb said, "Pick up Yusuf on your way, we'll need to go deep." "How deep Cobb?" Ariadne said as Arthur handed her the phone so he could get himself dressed. "Hello Ariadne, as deep as we went last time. Can I rely on you to help with this?" "Sure, Cobb. We'll also get Yusuf and Eames for you." "Thank you, I'll work on Saito. See you when you get here." Cobb said as he hung up. Cobb picked up the phone again and thought back to when he first met Mr. Saito. He was hired by another company to steal from Saito, which fortunately for Cobb led to him being able to see his children again. "Hello Mr. Cobb, TBC Category:Blog posts